The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to temperature sensing probes for use in gas turbine engines.
Exhaust gas temperature (EGT) can be used to measure performance and/or indicate the rate of deterioration of a gas turbine engine. A plurality of temperature sensing probes is usually employed to measure EGT and calculate an average EGT. Average EGT is then used to control and/or monitor operational characteristics of the engine.
Existing EGT temperature sensing probes are known to fail in range or completely. In range failures are problematic in that one inaccurate probe reading can alter the average EGT. Complete failure by a probe causes its removal from the average, which can also bias the average EGT depending on the failed probe's location relative to the combustor. Inaccurate EGT readings result in inaccurate EGT averages, which cause loss of performance, emissions misses, running hot, and even engine shutdown.